


Salvation Time Stamps

by margarks



Series: Salvation [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to do a Daily Drabble (100 words exactly) on my livejournal and a couple were requested time stamps of my Salvation 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daily Drabble # 91 (2005)

Bouncing nervously before the altar, Bran waited for Anna to appear. He fidgeted and caught a shock of white-blond hair. Turning, he found both his dads smiling encouragingly. They sat close, holding hands, so obviously still in love. 

Bran could no longer remember a time before Spike. And seeing how happy his dad was... knowing that Spike was the cause of all those laugh lines on Xander's face...

He smiled back, willing them both to know how much he loved them.

And then Anna was there and he knew. She was his Spike, and he was never letting her go.


	2. Daily Drabble # 109 (2005)

“Happy anniversary, love.” Spike whispered licking the shell of Xander’s ear. They were back at the Hyperion, five years since their first visit. 

Xander shivered, arousal coursing lazily through him. 

“Happy anniversary.” He answered, letting his hands explore familiar territory, reveling in the husky groan he received for his efforts. “Thank you for dinner, and the play. It was an amazing night.”

“Not over yet, Xan.” Spike’s voice held a seductive promise.

“Uh, uh.” Xander held Spike down with a hand on his chest. “My turn. And I want dessert.”

Spike groaned, bucking helplessly into the heat of Xander’s mouth.


End file.
